


Of lavender and roses

by Alaska_Yekaterina



Series: Betray me now, betray me not. [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Partner Betrayal, They're all biological woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaska_Yekaterina/pseuds/Alaska_Yekaterina
Summary: Rosé smells like freshly picked roses in the morning, so why the hell does she smell like lavenders?
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Gottmik/Rosé, Denali Foxx/Rosé, Gottmik/Rosé (Drag Race)
Series: Betray me now, betray me not. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199600
Kudos: 18





	Of lavender and roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Mik's perspective, hope ya'll enjoy this uwu

She was sitting there on the right side of their bed, not like most nights when she has to sleep all alone with her heart yearning for the older woman. She felt Rosé kiss her temples and lie down beside her while sighing.

She closed her eyes and drape her hand over Rosé's waist, her heart constricted when she acknowledged the hint of sweet aroma of lavenders invading her system.

Lavenders, her Rosé smelled like a sickeningly sweet bouquet of lavenders.

_She hated lavenders, It makes her nauseous._

The smell of lavenders where everywhere, it was on her hair, her skin. It felt as if she was embedded with that particular smell, she was frantic, trying to find even a hint of roses in her partner's entirety.

_But she found nothing, not even a hint._

_She was soaked with lavenders_

I resent it.

_Lavenders---- She hated them_

Denali was the only person she knew that always, enthusiastically smells like lavenders.

Lavenders----

_She hates them_

Lavenders---

She wants to clean any trace of it from Rosé.

Lavenders----

_She resents it, she resents them so much_


End file.
